ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradley Stevenson
Bradley Stevenson, codenamed Guard55, is a Sergeant in the Brotherhood of Nod. He worked in a Special Forces division just before the disappearances of Nod, GDI Troops, and many more people. Biography Early Life Bradley Stevenson's early life is unknown. He has no recollection of his childhood. His nationality, exact date of birth, parents, and relatives are unknown. 2012 Private Bradley Stevenson ascends to the rank of Corporal in a relatively short time. He is entered into an experimental human enhancement program. A prototype human enhancement serum was developed, and tested on him. The results were promising, as Corporal Stevenson showcased his increased intellect, fast regeneration, superior strength, and exceptionally fast reflexes. 2020 After the Mass disappearances, Sgt. Bradley Stevenson joined up with what was left of Nod. The group dubbed themselves the Remnants of Nod. Months after, GDI launched a massive strike against the group. Sgt. Stevenson was to protect the Research Facility, as the Remnants made their last stand. Wounded and battered by the intense firefights, Sgt. Stevenson attempted to secure the device and hide it, in hopes that GDI would never be able to find it or utilize it. But by accident, Sgt. Stevenson activated the device and teleported miles away from the GDI onslaught. 2021: Post-Remnant Destruction The complete annihilation of the group left Sgt. Stevenson, and a handful of other remaining Remnant survivors fending for themselves. Eventually, they managed to find and secure a small Nod outpost known as 'Outpost Scorpion' in the Czech Republic. Abilities and Skills Abilities Bradley possesses various superhuman abilities due to an experimental serum, produced by a science team located in the Austrian Nod Medical Colony. *'Super Reflexes' - Bradley is gifted in Super Reflexes, making him sharp about his surroundings, and very agile. He is able to respond quicker than most of his opponents and being able to judge an enemy's action before it is done. *'Sharp Intellect '- Bradley is known for his rapid improvisations on the battlefield, and the ability to adapt to any combat situation. He is a swift thinker and fast learner, while still being able to retain knowledge for an almost indefinite amount of time. *'Superior Strength' - His strength enables him to move, lift, throw, and even withstand great amounts of damage more than an average human could. Paired with his deadly martial arts training and his strength, he makes for a challenging opponent in the field. *'Fast Healing/Regeneration' - Many Medics marvel at how fast Bradley can recuperate after an injury. This does not mean that he can recuperate instantly, but rather that his body can rapidly repair any damaged organ, broken bone, burn, cut, or destroyed flesh in a matter of days. Skills Sergeant Stevenson is an extremely efficient soldier on the battlefield. He can pilot aircraft and drive multiple vehicles, due to his combat training and vehicle training. He also received special forces training, jumpjet training, and advanced prototype armor training. *'Prototype Weaponry': Energy Weapons, Experimental Railgun Weaponry, and Tiberium Weaponry. *'Explosives': Hand Grenades, Guided and Non-Guided Rocket/Missile Launchers, C4, and Grenade Launchers. *'Conventional Projectile Weaponry': Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Submachine Guns, Pistols, Shotguns, Light Machine Guns, Heavy Machine Guns, and Mini-Guns. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Bradley is trained in Taekwon Do and Self-Defense. His deadly Martial Arts training makes him an extremely cunning and dangerous foe, able to take down most if not all his opponents. His skill in Self-Defense allows him to rapidly disarm his opponents. Equipment Bradley Stevenson has been known to own several high tech pieces of equipment. Many such pieces of equipment is his own armor which was crafted by Nod scientists and is mostly made up of an unknown material. Nonetheless, the material on his armor is extremely durable, being able to withstand almost anything Bradley comes across. It's even known to repair itself, although nobody knows how. Besides wielding custom made armor, Bradley is usually armed with an M16 MK II Pulse Rifle, with an optional underslung grenade launcher, a Viper Pulse Sidearm, several HE Grenades, Fragmentation Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Prototype Plasma Grenades, and a Combat Knife. Occasionally, Bradley would arm himself with an AR-90 Submachine gun or a shotgun instead of an M16 MK II Pulse Rifle. There is one piece of equipment however, that Bradley owns that is one and only. It was originally a Prototype Teleportation Device being developed by Nod's head Research and Development team. The facility was attacked and destroyed by GDI forces. Bradley was at the facility during the attack, to guard the project. His mission was to protect the device at all costs. He, unknowingly, activated it and teleported away from the area. After a long period of time, he eventually found out how to use it properly. Category:Nod Characters